When a musician plays a musical instrument, such as a guitar, the guitar is typically connected to an amplifier which may feature one or more acoustic channels to provide various acoustic effects while the musician plays the guitar. A conventional system may feature one or more foot activation devices, such as foot switches, for example, which are electrically coupled to the amplifier through the guitar. By selectively activating one of the foot switches a respective acoustic channel of the amplifier may be activated. Additionally, once an acoustic channel is activated, a conventional system additionally may feature other foot activation devices, such as musical effect pedals, for example, which are also electrically coupled to the amplifier through the guitar. When the musician is performing, if a particular acoustic effect provided by the activated acoustic channel of the amplifier is desired, the musician activates the appropriate musical effect pedal.
Although the conventional systems utilized by musicians do provide foot switches and musical effect pedals to selectively activate a respective acoustic channel and subsequently activate an acoustic effect of that particular acoustic channel, these conventional systems do not accommodate circumstances in which a musician desires simultaneous activation of an acoustic channel of an amplifier and an acoustic effect of that acoustic channel, or simultaneous activation of respective acoustic channels in multiple amplifiers. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to accommodate such circumstances.